Backfire
by shadowglove
Summary: FEMSLASH. When Chloe's crazy family force her to undergo the family tradition and go to Illyria as a boy, she's sure she's going to be found out, labeled a pervert and expelled. She never expected to try her hand at matchmaking...and fail so spectacularly


Disclaimer: Don't own She's the Man or Smallville.

FEMSLASH! Chloe/Olivia

Written for my Chloe Femslash Table, prompt # 10. Backfire.

A/N: In this universe Sam x Moira are siblings.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

If Chloe hadn't hated her mother before for abandoning her as a child, she hated her now...

...with the intensity of a thousand burning suns.

When her father died in the safe-house explosion, and Chloe had finally been able to testify and send Lionel Luthor to jail for life, she'd expected to be shipped off to her uncle's. It'd been a given considering Uncle Sam was the only family she had left. She _hadn't_ expected for her mother to be waiting for her, seated calmly on her brother's sofa, with a serene smile upon her face as if this wasn't the weirdest shit ever. Moira had informed Chloe that she was going to have to be enrolled in a boarding school...as a _guy_. Apparently this wasn't the first time their family had shown their insanity, as Lucy and Lois both had gone through the same treatment...or _Luke and Luis_...as their alternate identities were called.

Chloe had ranted and raved about psychosis and such, trying to appeal to everyone's common sense, but the Lanes didn't seem to see her side of the story, and Moira was adamant that this was something her daughter needed to do. There was something fishy about how persistent she was about this, about sending Chloe far away and disguised as a _boy_ for crying out loud, and Chloe wondered if her mother hadn't abandoned them all those years ago because she'd gotten caught up in something shady. Or maybe, just maybe, her mother was completely, 100 per cent bonkers, and this was all karmic punishment for the blonde.

She'd gotten herself into so much trouble, had gotten her father killed, had done so _much_...it was only _right_ that she be punished. And yet, somehow, cross-dressing had never crossed her mind as a suitable punishment for her crimes. There were so many more humane ways to break a human being, and yet forcing her to be a guy? Chloe had nothing against gays or transvestites or transgenders or anyone like that. If they wanted to be that way, live that way, then hooray! She applauded them! She supported them! But the fact of the matter was that _she_ _didn't_ want to be a boy! She _liked_ being a girl! She liked it _a lot_! And this whole "Cody Andrew Lane" business was just _wrong_! And stupid! No way was she going to remember that "Cody" was supposed to be her name! She wasn't going to be about to pull this off! She'd be caught the first day, labeled a pervert, and then kicked out!

And yet here she was, in Illyria, wearing the boy's uniform and pulling a strand of hair behind her studded ears.

There'd been a couple of glances at her, people mumbling. Despite wearing the boy's uniforms some students loudly whispered to each other wondering if she was a tomboyish girl or if she was a girly boy.

She winced, realizing that she was going to be bullied and preyed upon as the 'girly boy' once everyone was sure they had figured out her gender.

She couldn't do this.

There was no _way_.

And what was _up_ with Principal Gold? Was there _anyone_ weirder than that dude? Seriously? He was eager and grinning and Chloe felt the need to keep an alert eye on his hands and nose at all times. _Why_ she felt the urge to monitor his nose she had no idea...but the instinct was there.

She was still wary as she left the Principal's office, so preoccupied with not vomiting with nerves that she ran into someone, books flying everywhere.

"I am _so_ sorry!" She exclaimed, going to her knees and grabbing for the books, not even really looking at who she'd run into.

"It's half my fault." A female voice declared, bending down next to her to pick up the other books.

"I've actually been spazzing...first day jitters." Chloe handed the girl the books and paused for a second, shocked at the girl bending in front of her.

She was gorgeous.

She was _so_ beautiful she would have made _Lana_ feel insecure.

Chloe admitted to just _staring_ at the girl, unable to believe there was someone in this world prettier than Lana Lang. And then Chloe remembered that she was supposed to be a guy, and probably looked weird and obsessive or something, just _watching_ this girl. She'd cleared her throat, passed the smiling stranger the rest of her books, and then stood up, ready to make a hasty retreat. "Sorry about that again."

"Hey!" The other girl stood rapidly, calling her back when she would have rushed away. "I'm Olivia Lennox."

Chloe hesitated, taking in a deep breath, before turning to the longer haired blonde. "Cody Lane, but everyone calls me C." She might remember it better if it was just the letter and not some new strange name.

"C." Olivia smiled, pulling a strand of hair behind her ear. "Where are you from?"

"Kansas." Chloe shucked her hands in her pockets, feeling awkward and confused, a strand of her hair falling into her face. She was glad that she'd already cut her hair before this all happened, and while the short in the back, chin-length in the front haircut could be considered somewhat feminine Lois had taken a scissors to the front and clipped it more jagged in what she assured was a hairstyle she'd seen emo boys wear all the time, saving Chloe from having to have a more 'masculine' haircut like Lois and Lucy had had to while during their time posed as boys. "You?"

"California." Olivia replied, shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

Uncomfortable, Chloe sent the girl an awkward smile. "Well...sorry once again...but I have to find my dorm."

She'd then turned and left as quickly as she could without it being obvious that she was running the hell away. It was harder to find the boys dorms than she'd thought, since she didn't want to ask the girls, and the boys were all useless. Finally, the Hall Monitor or whatever the hell his title was, puffed out his chest and led her right to her door. He'd then left to hurry and tell off some boys down the hall for some reason or the other. Chloe had stared at the door to her dorm room in dread, realizing that this was it. This made it official.

She was a boy.

Who was living in a boy's dorm.

With other boys.

She officially hated her mother.

How exactly was she going to pull this off?

She didn't know the first thing about being a boy!

Thankfully her new roommate, Andrew, was quiet and shy and not anything like the guys at her school. He reminded her of Clark in his mannerisms, and that was something Chloe could be comfortable with. She found out Andrew was first string in the Illyrian soccer team, and yet he really didn't act like a jock. She figured that if she was stuck having to room with a guy he was probably the best option she could have gotten. So with Andrew as her guide she was able to find her way through the different classes in the ridiculously huge school. She met Andrew's soccer buddies, Toby and Duke, and Duke's roommate Sebastian Hastings. Within the lunch period as she just sat at their table, Chloe had already pegged every single one of them. Andrew was the deep, sensitive one. Toby was the cute dark boy with dreads who, despite being somewhat popular, kept sending longing glances towards a creepy looking girl named Eunice who was seated off by herself. Sebastian was the typical indie-rock musician who totted around a book and pen to jot down lyrics whenever they came upon him, and he seemed to level out his roommate, Duke, who was the stereotypical jock. Duke was tall, muscular, and handsome.

Chloe was kinda shocked at how much guys talked about girls.

It was basically how girls talked about guys.

But more graphic.

"What about you, C?" Toby leaned over the table, addressing the quiet blonde. "Got any girl you left heartbroken back at home?"

Chloe wondered just how she was going to do this.

If she didn't strut and convince these people guys that she was...uh...she already looked like a girl...because she _was_ a girl...but they didn't know that!

She _hated_ her mother.

"There was someone, but it wasn't anything official." She shrugged, playing with the food on her plate.

There was a silence.

"So what was _her_ name?" Duke finally asked, before clearing his throat. "It _was_ a _her_ right?"

Chloe looked up, eyes wide, realizing what this had all been about.

They were questioning her sexuality.

Andrew gulped, lowering his gaze.

Sebastian hit Duke over the head with his book. "Real subtle, Orsino."

"_Ow_!" Duke groaned, glaring at his roommate.

Sebastian ignored him, turning to Chloe. "You don't have to answer that, he was being stupid."

Duke glared at Sebastian.

"Uh, no, it doesn't, I don't mind." Chloe cleared her throat, taking in a deep breath. "Her name name was _Lana Lang_, and she was close to both me and my friend Clark. You could say that there was a love triangle between us."

A couple of the boys winced, obviously understanding that.

"He was interested in her, she never really knew if she was in love with anyone, and then I came here." Chloe shrugged, trying to keep it as truthful as possible so if she was asked about it later on she wouldn't have to scramble around in a panic trying to remember whatever lies she'd spouted out. "So I guess the next time I hear from them they'll be together."

"Tough, bro." Toby shook his head in sympathy.

"Good news is that Illyria has some of the best looking people in the country." Sebastian declared, motioning around him at the girls. "Never been more inspired than I have been here."

Duke nodded his agreement, shy and agreeing as his gaze spanned the girls.

Awwww. Here was a shy jock. How rare was that?

"Dude, the hottest girl in Illyria is totally eyeing you!" Toby suddenly announced, leaning forwards and whispering in excitement.

Like one, the boys at the table turned to look at a certain table.

Curious, Chloe followed their gazes and her eyes connected with blue eyes.

The girl she'd run into earlier that morning was the owner of those orbs, a soft blush tinting her cheeks as she ducked her gaze and pulled a strand of long, pale hair behind her ear. She then looked back up, eyes connecting with Chloe's once more, before smiling and giving a little wave.

Giving a little wave back, Chloe turned her attention back to her food, finishing chewing and swallowing before realizing that the boys' glances were all on her. "_What_?"

"_How_ do you know Olivia Lennox?" Andrew wanted to know, blinking.

"I don't." Chloe shrugged, moving her food around her plate. "I bumped into her earlier when I left Principal Gold's office."

Duke and Sebastian exchanged intrigued looks.

"And she gave you _the wave_?" Toby gasped, mouth wide.

"The wave?" Chloe raised an eyebrow, confused.

"Yeah, you know, that tiny little coy wave that girls give you when they're interested." Toby mimicked 'the wave' batting his eyelashes as he did so.

"We don't do that!" Chloe gasped in horror, before her eyes widened and she cleared her throat. "We as in interested, hormonal teenage human species, of course."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, eyeing her silently.

Duke snorted, obviously finding this funny.

"As I was saying..." the girl in boy's clothing stabbed at her food viciously. "_We interested teenagers_ don't give each other _coy waves_ when we're interested."

"Then what _do_ we do?" Toby challenged.

"Well, guys revert to the cavemanish tendencies of showing off to prove the females that they are worthy to be chosen and should the situation arise that they are fully capable of providing and protecting said mate." Chloe declared, stabbing at some lettuce. "And the females huddle in groups all vying for that Alpha, like in a wolf pack, discussing the different males' potentials and once a suitable mate is found they find ways of subtly drawing the attention of the desired Mate. Most often the supposed 'inferior' males are left ignored in favor of those of supposed higher social standards and such for very obvious reasons. Whoever is mated to the Alpha Male is the Alpha Female, the most desirable of the desirables, and everyone wants that position. It's why relationships are often defined by statuses. Quid Pro Quo. The best female and male get together, and their being together just _proves_ in a sense the other's worth in everyone's eyes because only Aphas mate."

Andrew tilted his head to the side, obviously confused.

"Very rarely will a pack member so high as to be in the rank of 'the most beautiful girl'," she motioned vaguely in Olivia's direction, ignoring the wide-eyed, embarrassed looks from the boys as they quickly turned to see if Olivia was looking and noticed that she was being pointed at. "Send out signs of interest in pairing up with those more amongst the Omegas of the pack, like moi. The guy _five_ people have stopped in the span of two hours, to clarify if he was a guy or a girl."

The guys flinched at that, looking understanding.

"If it helps any, you'd make a cute girl." Duke tried.

Chloe fought the blush, glaring at her lettuce.

Of _course_ a hot guy had to tell her that when she's supposed to be another boy!

Sebastian slapped Duke up the back of his head. "Dude, that would _not_ help him any."

"Jesus, Sebastian!" Duke snapped, rubbing the back of his head, glaring at the musician with surprisingly little to no heat. "Enough with the _slapping_!"

"For a jock, you're a baby, Orsino." Sebastian snickered.

"Hey Sebastian!"

Chloe looked up, seeing Olivia standing behind Sebastian's chair, smiling at him.

"_Liv_." Sebastian smiled.

Duke nearly fell out of his chair, eyes widening, unable to look at the blonde, finding his spoon incredibly fascinating all of a sudden.

"You've met C, right?" Sebastian suddenly grinned, pointing to Chloe as he pulled out the seat next to him for Olivia to sit down on. "He's new, freshly shipped from Kansas, and trying to get his bearings around here."

Olivia sent Chloe a small smile. "The place _can_ be a bit daunting, can't it? It's so large with so many classrooms and buildings and levels! Everyone is intimidated by it at first, but we all find our way around the place quick enough."

"Well, that's reassuring." Chloe sent her another awkward smile, not knowing why she felt more comfortable with the boys while in drag, than with another girl. "Though I've always been bad with directions, so I'll have to pay extra attention to the map they gave me of the school." She snickered, shaking her head. "I never thought I'd need a _map_ to go to _school_."

Olivia giggled, ducking her gaze. "So what class do you have next?"

Chloe reached into her pocket and pulled out her schedule. "Chemistry with Mrs. Marple."

"No way! So do I!" Olivia grinned brightly as the bell rung. "We can walk together. That way you won't get lost."

Chloe paused, seeing the look Duke was sending her.

It was jealousy.

Oh dear god.

This was the last thing she needed, for the big manly guy who lived _right next door to her_ to suddenly hate her guts over a _girl_.

"That's so nice of you Liv." Sebastian smiled, turning his grin on Chloe as the bell rung. "Go on then, we'll see you later."

"Uh, okay." Chloe stood, gathering her stuff, making sure not to look at Duke, though she could feel his gaze jealously watching her as she walked away with a bubbly Olivia.

It was then and there that she decided to avoid this girl as much as humanly possible.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Cody. Yo Cody!"

Chloe gazed down at her laptop, finishing what had been surprisingly easy homework at Cesario's as she waited for her order to arrive. She'd expected that since Illyria was such an expensive boarding school that the education level would be much higher, and yet this was easier than her work in Smallville.

"_C._" Someone nudged her shoulder.

Looking up in shock, Chloe's eyes widened when she noticed Duke Orsino standing in front of her. "Uh, _hey_ Duke."

"I heard you not only have Chemistry with Olivia, but you're her partner too." Duke went straight to the point, sitting down on the seat opposite hers. "I'm going to be honest with you, man, and lay it out. I really like this girl, I have for _three years_ and I've never been even _close_."

Pushing down the lid of her laptop, Chloe gave the sandy-blonde her full attention.

"Thing is I've never had an _in_ with her until now." Duke rubbed her hands together nervously. "I mean, Sebastian knows her, but it's only because his girlfriend and her are in the same debutant thing, and he doesn't really support my…uh…well…" he cleared his throat. "What I'm trying to say is-."

Chloe's eyes narrowed as she leaned over the table. "Are you trying to ask me to help hook you up with her? Because I _really_ don't know her that well to do that."

"No, but you will, and she seems to think you're okay so you could get some sway." Duke pressed, before pausing. "Unless you…"

For a moment she didn't get what he was insinuating, and then she did, and she couldn't help the snort and bark of incredulous laughter. "No. _No!_"

He raised an eyebrow. "That was…uh…what's _so_ wrong with her that you'd say it like that? She's gorgeous and sweet and…has pretty eyes."

He was being defensive on Olivia's behalf, which was utterly adorable.

"No, I'm not-there's nothing _wrong with her._" Chloe tried for a careless chuckle. "I just, well, she's not my _type_."

"Really?" Duke asked in surprise. "She's _everyone's_ type."

"Well, she's not _mine_. I mean, she's gorgeous, yes, and she's really sweet, and you're right that she's got pretty eyes…" Chloe paused, wondering how in the world she could finish this and yet seem like a heterosexual male...because she suddenly realized that Olivia was really eye-catching and...well... "I like dark hair better. Like Maria."

"Olivia's best friend?" Duke asked in surprise, eyes widening. "Really?"

"What's wrong with her?" Now Chloe felt defensive on another girl's behalf.

"Nothing." Duke shrugged. "Just that not many guys notice her."

And that was probably why Chloe _had_ noticed the redhead. She'd been able to sympathize about being a pretty girl who was best friends with the school beauty, and thus was used to being constantly overlooked by the male species.

"Cody!"

Chloe's eyes froze in horror as she recognized that voice. "Oh dear god."

Duke looked up and his eyes widened. "Oh, wow."

"This isn't happening." Chloe groaned, turning in time to be yanked out of the seat and up into Lucy's arms. "What are you doing here?" She didn't even try to hug the slightly taller girl back, too confused and shocked. "I"m confused."

Duke watched, mouth open. "You, uh, wouldn't be _Lana_ would you?"

Chloe sent him a glare.

"Oh _Cody_, don't tell me you're still thinking about _Lana_." Lucy sighed, shaking her head as she pulled away, turning to give Duke a mischievous little smile. "I'm Lucy Lane, Cody's sister." She motioned to the front of the restaurant, where Lois could be seen flirting shamelessly with a fascinated Sebastian. "That's our older sister, Lois."

Duke was apparently speechless, opening his mouth and closing it before managing some awkward little movement that could be construed as a wave hello.

Lucy obviously found it adorable.

"Uh, _sis_," Chloe removed herself from Lucy's grip. "What are you two doing here?"

"Why, we had to come and see our beloved brother of course!" Lucy grinned, obviously enjoying this far too much as she grabbed hold on Chloe's chin, giving it a playful little shake before turning to Duke. "We're always _so_ protective of him, Cody is just _so cute_ he gets bullied a lot." Her gaze was near hungry as she gazed up and down a gulping Duke. "But I'm glad and _relieved_ to see he has such _big_ and _manly_ friends to help defend him."

"Y-yeah." Duke grinned.

Chloe looked between them and rolled her eyes, groaning as she sat down.

Lucy leaned her hip against the table and began to flirt outrageously with Duke, who appeared to have forgotten how to vocalize words and merely gave little puppyish sounds as indicators that a functioning human being was in there somewhere deep inside.

Rolling her eyes, Chloe stood. "I'm going to ask for more menus." Because _obviously_ she wasn't going to have a peaceful meal by herself.

"_Cody_."

It was only because she was expecting it given that Lois and Lucy were around, that Chloe was alert and turned when she heard the name, eyes widening when they fell upon Olivia, who was sitting by herself and giving a little wave.

Sending a look towards her table, where Lois and Sebastian had arrived-the four sitting down and chatting (or, three chatting and Duke doing the overly awkward yet eager thing), and she turned her attention to Olivia with a forced smile. "Hey."

"So, are they your friends from your old high school?" Olivia asked oddly, seeming somewhat muted.

"Them? No, they're my…sisters." Yet another lie she was going to have to wrap her head around. "They've come to check up on me. And obviously embarrass me. _And_ flirt with my friends."

"Your sisters?" Olivia's smile returned full-force. "That's great. I'm an only child, so you're lucky you have two sisters who obviously worry about you."

"Yeah." Chloe found herself collapsing into the seat opposite Olivia's. "Save me."

The pretty, long-haired blonde laughed, shaking her head. "I'd invite you to eat with me since Maria just bailed on me, but considering that your sisters have come to see you it would be rude."

Chloe sent a glance towards the table once more. "You want to join us?"

Olivia looked up at that, lips slowly forming a smile as her eyes registered surprise. "You wouldn't mind? I mean, your friends and your sisters-."

"Are obviously hitting it off and I'll either end up the one who has all of their embarrassing stories dredged up…or be the fifth wheel." Chloe shrugged. "Wanna give me someone to talk to while Lois and Lucy are working their dubious charms on the easily enthralled?"

Olivia's gaze lowered and she smiled softly, nodding. "I'd like that."

Chloe smiled at the blonde, and was grateful for Lois and Lucy when the two girls accepted the newcomer with open friendliness, embracing her immediately. Duke, of course, was so overwhelmed he was even more mute than usual, while Sebastian basked in being around so many pretty girls. They ordered their food, which somehow came around the same time Chloe's did despite her having ordered long before, and the conversation moved right along with Lois and Lucy dominating it.

After a while Chloe found herself turning her back on the others, facing Olivia in the seat as they started a conversation of their own. She got to know the girl Duke had expressed an interest in, listening in fascination as the school beauty proved to have more than just looks going for her, proving she had intelligence and depth as well. Olivia spoke about her childhood growing up with with stepfather being her true parental figure, her mother still enjoying pretending she was too young to have a daughter Olivia's age, and of how it was because of this also that she was never able to have the brother or sister she'd always wanted. She spoke about dance competitions, equestrian competitions, ballet and drama summer camps.

Chloe couldn't help but feel somewhat _hick_ compared to this girl.

"They are _not_ scary!" Olivia laughed pleasantly, her back to the wall, facing Chloe, their knees softly touching.

"They _are_." Chloe grinned, shaking her head as she pulled a strand of hair out of her face and behind her ear. "Lana and Clark tried to teach me how to ride, and it didn't end well. It was traumatizing."

"Then they were good teachers." Olivia insisted. "If _I_ was your teacher, I'd make sure you had a gentle older horse and you'd grow to love it."

"I'll believe that when I see it." Chloe snorted, reaching for her plate and biting into a fry.

"Our school's summer program includes riding lessons, in case you're interested." Olivia reached for her glass of coke, taking a sip, eyes dancing with mischief. "I'm one of the best students so Mrs. Jones wouldn't have any problems with me giving you private lessons."

The idea was intriguing.

She'd love to be able to surprise Lana and Clark with suddenly returning as some expert rider.

"I'll think about it."

Olivia grinned. "Good."

Sensing a glance on them, Chloe turned to see Duke watching them, and she suddenly remembered Duke's conversation with her earlier. While he was obviously flattered by Lucy's attention and such, he still was very much interested in Olivia.

Sighing, Chloe sent Duke a little smile and nod before turning to Olivia. "Duke, Sebastian and the guys were planning on doing this thing tomorrow night and I was wondering if you and your friend Maria want to come along too."

"Sure." Olivia sat up straight, smile growing, blush causing her skin to go rosy as she pulled a golden strand of hair behind her ear. "What kind of thing?"

She had no idea, she'd just made this all up.

Chloe sent Duke a look.

He looked all sorts of excited, scared, and tongue-tied.

Obviously he was going to be no help whatsoever.

"We were thinking about going to see a movie, and then maybe getting something to eat afterwards." Chloe decided, knowing that Duke would go along with it if only so he could be around Olivia more, and the others would come too if only to watch Duke stumbling and awkwardness and laugh at him.

"That would be awesome." Olivia grinned brightly, biting down on her bottom lip.

"Good." Chloe smiled brightly, pleased with herself, sending Duke a discreet wink.

Duke was grinning brightly.

He even managed to spout out a couple of words during the rest of the dinner.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Dude, you're my hero!" Duke was still praising Chloe the next night, an arm around her shoulder, giving her an excited squeeze. "Me and Olivia are going to be on a group date. I-I can't _believe_ this!"

Monique, Sebastian's girlfriend, rolled her eyes in annoyance, checking her nails. "It's like you've _never_ gone on a date. And it doesn't even _count_ because it's not like _you even invited_ her."

"Be _nice_ Mon." Sebastian placed an arm around her shoulders.

"You wouldn't like me if I was." Monique smirked at him.

"Did we _have_ to go to a horror movie?" Andrew made a face. He was probably one of the only guys Chloe had ever met who didn't seem to love blood and guts being splattered on the big screen.

"C'mon Andrew, we're trying to help Duke here." Toby declared. "You know girls can't handle horror movies and need to have a strong brother there to hold their hands!"

Monique sneered, rolling her eyes.

Chloe had to admit she was right there with her.

"What do I say to her?" Duke was apparently ignoring the conversation, already beginning to freak. "I've never spoken to her before. I-I don't know what she likes or-."

"Calm _down_ dude." Chloe made a face at the _much_ taller guy. "That's why this is a group event that isn't clearly defined as a group date since everyone wont be obviously paired off. You can talk to her and find your _flow_ without any awkwardness or feelings of obligation."

"My advice it to shut up and flex your muscles." Monique declared. "That's your strong point."

Sebastian kissed her to shut her up.

"Oh god, I can't do this." Duke was definitely freaking out. "I'm going to make a fool of myself. She's going to hate me!"

"Calm down!" Chloe slugged his chest, worried he'd have a full-blown panic attack. "I'm going to be with Maria and we'll stick by to make sure that things don't get awkward and try to keep the conversation flowing, okay?"

"Okay, good, thanks." Duke took in a deep breath, finally letting go of her, returning to excited again. "Not messing with you or anything, but you're like my fairy godmother."

Toby snickered.

Andrew folded his arms over his chest.

Monique pulled away from Sebastian, apparently ready to spew out something else, when Sebastian pulled her back in for another kiss and thankfully stopped her.

"Dude, dude! There they are!" Toby elbowed Duke, who straightened nearly militarily.

Chloe turned towards where Toby was looking and froze. She'd always admitted that Olivia Lennox was one of the most beautiful girls she'd ever seen, but tonight Olivia looked even more beautiful, which should be impossible. Her hair seemed like silk, her dress extremely cute and girly with a jeans jacket to keep it from being _sickingly_ cutesy. Boots, glossed lips and a pretty blush finished off the stunning picture.

The girl in boy's clothing gulped.

Olivia met her gaze and smiled brightly, waving.

Chloe gave a little half-wave, still in a little shock at just how beautiful the other girl was.

Seriously…how was this fair?

Chloe would _never_ look like that!

Olivia and Maria finally arrived, and considering the movie should be starting any minute now, the group hurried into the cinema, finding it crowded and thus made it hard for them to find seats all together. In the end Monique, Sebastian, Toby and Andrew sat in the last row, and Chloe, Maria, Olivia and Duke sat closer to the front. It'd been a little awkward managing to manipulate things so that Olivia and Duke ended up sitting next to each other, but Chloe somehow got it her way, and sat on the end of the row next to Maria. She concentrated on the movie, admittedly enjoying the horror immensely, grinning at certain parts which had some of the guys around her whimpering.

Then again, it'd been a castrating scene…they had an excuse for being more affected than her.

Halfway throughout the movie Maria and Olivia excused themselves to go to the bathroom, Chloe taking the opportunity to send Duke a curious look.

The jock was flinching, looking somewhat green as up on the screen the madman rammed a machete up some bent over dude's ass.

All in all, whoever had written this had _obviously_ been pissed off at men in general.

Chuckling, Chloe leaned harder against the chair and grinned up at the screen. She didn't even look away from the screen when Maria and Olivia returned and reseated themselves. She was _way_ too fascinated by some guy being feed his own toes, which had been deep fried and seasoned like chicken.

Seriously.

What had men _ever_ done to the writer of this story?

There was a gasp as one of the chopsticks holding a toe slammed into the man's stomach, and Maria leaned against Chloe, wrapping her arms around her arm and hiding her face in said arm.

Chloe jerked a little at the movement, confused, and then she remembered that she was supposed to be a guy and thus she should be comforting Maria over the outrageous gore going on on the screen.

It was then that she turned towards the girl next to her and froze, eyes widening when instead of reddish brown hair there was blonde.

Olivia.

She and Maria must have switched seats when they'd returned from the bathroom.

Confused as to why they'd done that, Chloe gazed down at Olivia, realizing the blonde was seriously trembling. "Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm feeling a little sick." Olivia whispered.

Okay, this was a great moment for Duke to rush in and be a savior!

"_Duke_." Chloe tried to hiss and catch his attention. "_Duke_!"

Duke was staring up at the screen, eyes wide in terror, completely blind and deaf to everything that wasn't fried toes dipped in blood.

Sighing, Chloe turned to Olivia. "Want to go outside for a little? Get some fresh air?"

Olivia nodded wordlessly.

Growing worried, Chloe stood and didn't think much of it when Olivia's hand found hers. It was dark in the theatre and the girl obviously wasn't feeling her best, it made absolute sense. So she led the girl out of the room and out of the cinema to some benches outside.

Olivia sat bent over, hands covering her face.

"Are you okay?" Chloe sat on the bench next to her, rubbing her back, growing more and more worried. "Maybe we should take you to the hospital."

"I'm fine." Olivia groaned, shivering. "I just-I'm not good with horror. I-I always get so-it's so _embarrassing_!"

"Hey, come on, don't feel bad." Chloe gave a little chuckle, feeling relieved now that she realized this was more psychological and not that the girl was actually ill. "A couple of people actually vomited watching this movie in Denver, and from what I've been told, one might have even had a heart attack. It's brutal."She laughed. "That was some _serious_ therapy someone went through writing that."

Olivia laughed softly, finally removing her hands from her face and turning to look at Chloe. "I thought so too."

"You feeling better?" The girl in boy's clothing asked, eyes tracing Olivia's every feature questioningly.

Olivia smiled a little more genuinely, seeming less pale as she did so, nodding. "Sorry about making you miss the movie."

"Please," rolling her eyes, Chloe leaned back on the bench, resting her arms on the top. "It's just a movie."

Olivia continued to look at her before leaning back against the bench as well, Chloe's fingertips ending up brushing against the girl's silky hair.

Chloe brushed her fingers through the pale locks once more, this time on purpose, tilting her head curiously, never having felt anything that soft. "Do you use any special sort of cream or shampoo in your hair? Because it's _really_ soft."

Olivia's color was quickly returning. "Moroccan oil."

"That really works?" Chloe asked in surprise.

Olivia nodded.

"Excuse me." Someone cleared her throat, causing Chloe and Olivia to turn to see one of the girls from the cinema standing there. "We saw you two come out here and she looked a little ill so we wondered if you were okay." She made a face. "We've seen a couple of people leave that movie and throw up. Our manager is thinking about giving out customary barf bags to the people as they buy tickets."

"See Liv?" Chloe grinned, rubbing her shoulder. "You're not the only one. And you didn't even barf."

Olivia blushed slightly, obviously embarrassed.

Chloe turned to the worker. "Thanks for coming out to check on her. That was really nice of you."

The girl smiled back at her. "You're not the first boyfriend who's had to bring his girlfriend out here, we get worried with every new showing."

Chloe's eyes widened and she could feel herself blushing. "I'm not her boyfriend. We're, uh, just friends."

Olivia bit her bottom lip.

"I see." The girl gave a little amused smile. "Well, if you guys need anything we're in the concession stand."

And with that she left, chuckling to herself.

They sat in silence after that, just breathing in the crisp night air.

If Chloe noticed Olivia leaning closer and closer towards her, she never mentioned it.

In the end they didn't go back into the theatre, they just sat there in silence until Olivia started talking about constellations and the inability to see a decent amount of stars in the city sky.

"You should see the stars from the Kent's farm." Chloe smiled, gazing up at the sky, reliving the memory of her many nights at her best friend's place. "The sky is lit up with a multitude of stars, the milky way this incredibly silky banner of white."

Olivia turned in the bench to face Chloe, silent, eyeing her intently.

"I never really noticed those things before, I guess I took them for granted." She sighed. "I took a lot of things for granted, and that's probably what got me into so much trouble." The girl in boy's clothing continued to gaze at the sky. "I used to be the Editor of my old school's newspaper, and I thought I was some hotshot future reporter for the Daily Planet. I got into _so much trouble_ investigating the truth and sticking my nose where it didn't belong. And, of course, I got my friends in trouble with me too."

"What sorts of trouble?" Olivia asked curiously.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." Chloe snickered, shaking her head, deciding she did _not_ want to open a can of meteor-freak madness. "But lets just say that my old town was full of _psychopaths_, and my idea of fun was trying to uncover all of their deep, dark secrets."

"No wonder the movie didn't affect you." Olivia smirked, shaking her head. "You're fearless."

It shocked Chloe to hear herself being defined that way, and she turned to look at Olivia, eyes wide, knowing without a doubt that she was blushing.

Olivia smiled sweetly at her.

Unsure why all of a sudden she felt a little odd at the sight of that tender smile, Chloe cleared her throat and looked away, throwing herself into telling Olivia about the time she and Clark "borrowed" his father's truck when they were thirteen and got lost in the forest. It was an easy and funny story in which the two had ended up having to spend the night in the truck terrified by every sound outside the truck and how grateful they were for their fathers' scolding when they were finally found later the next morning.

It was around that time when Andrew and Toby raced outside and vomited.

Chloe and Olivia shared looks before laughing.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Considering that almost everyone had gotten _sick_ from the movie, the dinner had had to be rescheduled for another night. It was probably for the best since the boys who'd stuck till the end (Sebastian and Duke) were visibly traumatized by the end of it. Monique refused to ever go to a movie someone else had chosen. Maria was silent yet slightly green. Toby and Andrew hadn't ever gotten the balls to go back into the cinema and had spent the rest of the movie outside hanging with Chloe and Olivia.

In the end things hadn't been so bad, Chloe had had a great time, and the next week things seemed to be going according to plan considering that Olivia and Maria ate lunch twice at their table, and hung out with them after the boys' soccer practice-which for some reason Chloe had been forced to go and watch from the stands. The girls had kept her company during those times, and afterwards, well, this was all a wonderful opportunity for Duke to get used enough to Olivia to actually say two words to the girl.

Seriously, how did he plan on wooing her if he couldn't _talk_ to her?

"I can't talk to girls." Duke stated the obvious in a moan as they all congregated in his and Sebastian's room. "I mean, I just look at them and freeze up."

"You mean you _spazz_ out." Toby snickered.

"Shut up dude!" Duke threw his soccer ball at his friend. "This is serious! How am I ever going to ask her out if I can't talk to her?"

This was obviously psychological since Duke had no idea Chloe herself was a girl…and could talk to her _very easily. _

"Have you ever thought about _sign language_?" Sebastian chuckled as he laid on his bed, thrumming on his guitar.

"Those with girlfriends have no right to laugh at my pain." Duke frowned at his roommate. "It's not my fault I'm not a musician and good with words. I'm a _sports_ enthusiast. I'm good with _doing_. Not saying."

"What about doing a romantic gesture then?" Chloe offered from where she was sitting on the floor, dying to remove the bind she had on her chest since it was itching her, but forcing herself to leave it alone. It was one of the costs she had to pay to convincingly pull off a male figure. Already her hips were giving her a little problem, and it seemed like every day she had to bind up her chest tighter and tighter to keep it from betraying her sex to everyone. Even as it was she tried to always wear layers, with an open shirt or jacket on to try and hide it better.

"What, like flowers?" Duke latched onto the idea.

"You work up your way to flowers." Chloe made a face. "But you can start slow, like opening doors for her, pulling out a chair for her to seat…offering to pay for her bill if we're out. You know. Little things which will catch her attention."

"That's…_brilliant_." Duke whispered, grinning. "You're lucky you have two sisters who are so open with you, you seem to understand the female psyche _so well_."

Chloe chuckled at that. "Right."

"Makes me wonder _why_ Little Yoda doesn't have a girlfriend already." Toby declared, reaching out to ruffle Chloe's hair. "From what I'm seeing, girls even like his emo haircut."

"Hands off the hair." Chloe grumbled, trying to fix her hair, ignoring their snickering.

"He's right, you know." Andrew announced, eyeing her curiously. "I mean, I've seen a couple of the girls giving you looks. Considering you seem to know exactly what to say and do to please them it's surprising you don't have a girlfriend too."

"Leave the kid alone." Sebastian didn't even look up from his guitar. "He's obviously still in love with Lana."

There was silence.

"Sorry bro." Toby appeared quite repentant. "I didn't think."

"Yeah." Andrew nodded. "Me neither."

"It's okay." Chloe was touched by their obvious concern. "I'm getting over her."

"Good for you." Duke declared. "She'd didn't deserve you if she couldn't see what a good guy you are."

This conversations was so _surreal_.

And yet she smiled genuinely at these guys, whom she was truly becoming so close to. "Thanks."

"So, Monique's throwing this party this weekend, and you're all invited." Sebastian surprised them by saying. "Olivia and Maria too."

"Monique's 'invitation' is more like her rolling her eyes and saying "whatever" when you asked, right?" Chloe guessed.

Sebastian smirked, not bothering to deny it.

"This is great!" Toby slapped Duke. "You, Olivia, drinks, bad decisions!"

"Hey!" Chloe glared at him.

"I didn't mean it like he should _force_ or take advantage of her or anything." Toby pouted at the blonde. "I just meant it might loosen the _both_ of them into _finally_ doing _something_." He grinned, reaching over and playing with her hair once more. "Sometimes I forget you're the only one with sisters, and have that protective big/little brother thing going for you."

Chloe slapped at his hands. "Leave. The. Hair. Alone!"

Toby snickered evilly, messing with even more. "Mini Me!"

"Screw you!" She grumbled. "I'm going to go through a growth spurt any day now!"

The boys laughed, obviously enjoying her torment.

Secretly, so did she.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"A party at Monique's?" Olivia asked in surprise as they sat together in Chemistry.

Chloe nodded. "You and Maria should definitely come. It'll make it much more interesting."

Olivia smiled brightly. "Okay then."

"We'll commute together." Chloe couldn't have planned things better, envisioning everyone packed into Toby's car. "It'll be safer that way."

"Great." Olivia was beaming. "It'll be fun."

This was good. She seemed eager. Maybe Duke was making a better impression than Chloe had suspected.

It was time for some investigating.

"So…" Chloe cleared her throat. "What do you think about Duke?"

Olivia appeared a little confused, taking a second before answering. "He seems…nice."

Not exactly blushing and eager, was she?

Chloe pursed her lips in confusion. "He's a really nice and sincere guy once you get passed his shyness around girls."

"I'm sure he is." Olivia's gaze lowered to her book.

Oh, this wasn't good.

What had just happened?

"He's also the kind of guy who's type of girl isn't just beautiful, but-."

"What about you?" Olivia snapped her book shut, looking up. "What's your type of girl?"

Okay, obviously Chloe had pushed a little too hard and Olivia was deflecting by changing the subject. She could take a hint. "Me? Uh, um, I don't know."

"Oh c'mon, everyone has a _type_." Olivia seemed teasing now, which was good because seconds ago there'd been obvious discomfort. "What sort of girl gets Cody Lane going?"

Oh dear god.

How did she get herself into these situations?

"Uhm, well…" Chloe took in a deep breath, trying to figure out exactly how to word this. "My type of girl…" she ran her fingers through her hair, deciding to describe the sort of guy she was usually attracted to and convert it to female terms. "I really like dark hair."

Olivia's smile slipped. "Dark hair."

"Definitely." Chloe nodded, imagining Clark's hair. "Colored eyes-though that's not necessary-just a preference. The person has to be sweet. Unassuming. Someone who could be incredibly good looking but has no idea of it. I, this might sound weird, but I like people from the countryside better than city people, they just have something about them that's incredibly appealing." She smiled, warming up to how easy this was. "And I _really_ don't believe in the whole dating your friends schtick."

Olivia frowned darkly, appearing very disturbed. "Why not?"

"Why ruin a good thing?" Chloe shrugged, remembering all the heartache the triangle she'd had with Lana and Clark had caused her.

"But if you're able to be good friends, it'll make you closer lovers." Olivia declared.

"But what if it doesn't work out?" Chloe asked seriously. "Then you'll lose someone who meant _so much_."

Olivia lowered her gaze. "Sometimes the person is worth the risk."

Chloe tilted her head to the side as she considered that. "Maybe."

Olivia gazed up and smiled, reaching out and place her hand on Chloe's squeezing it tightly.

Chloe smiled back, giving the hand a little squeeze.

If they kept their hands like that for a while longer than was necessary, Chloe didn't comment, didn't want to analyze why she was beginning to regret having declared dark hair as her 'type'.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Of _course_ Monique lived in a mansion.

Chloe stood in the corner, laughing with Olivia, Maria and Toby, while Duke stayed by them cradling his drink and smiling. They were all slightly tipsy by now, Andrew very well on his way to utterly drunk if the way he was making a fool of himself on the dance floor had anything to say about it. Lights flashed, Sebastian's group rocked the house, and Monique was incredibly enough his biggest fan. The girl just stood off to the side watching him with utter worship in her eyes, only tearing her gaze away from him long enough to brag to her jealous-looking friends.

"I don't know man, considering we're in enemy territory, this party kinda rocks." Toby announced, taking a sip of his beer.

Apparently Illyria and Cornwall, the school Monique and most of her friends went to, were bitter rivals.

Chloe had attributed nerves and caution to how the Illyrian group had stuck together, but considering that the Cornwall students didn't seem to care, well, Chloe had been expecting Duke to ask Olivia to dance.

The girl looked _incredible_ in a purple dress and _clearly_ wanted to dance if the looks she kept sending the dance floor had anything to say about it.

As Olivia gazed at the dance floor Chloe took this opportunity to glare at Duke, motioning subtly to the blonde and then the dancers.

He paled, shaking his head.

She pointed her finger at him threateningly.

He flinched, shaking his head before taking long gulps of his beer.

Olivia returning her attention to them stopped Chloe from continuing to try and convince Duke to man up.

Maria gazed at them all before shaking her head and turning to Toby. "Wanna dance?"

"Hell to the yeah!" He grinned.

Olivia watched them go longingly.

Chloe once more took this opportunity to show a fist to Duke, despite knowing that she would never be strong enough to actually go through with it and beat the crap outta him if he let this opportunity slide.

Somehow, it seemed to work. "Olivia?" Duke cleared his voice when it sounded weird. "Would you like to dance?"

Olivia froze, sending Chloe a quick look. "I don't think we should leave Cody here by himself."

"Oh! Don't mind me!" Chloe grinned, pushing them towards the dance floor. "Have fun you two!"

Olivia frowned slightly at her before sighing and turning to Duke, giving him a forced little smile as they went to dance.

Complimenting herself on a job well done, Chloe watched them dancing for a while, before flinching and being unable to take it anymore. It was the most awkward thing she'd ever seen in her _life_.

Turning her back on the catastrophe, Chloe scanned the crowd while taking a sip of her drink…before it suddenly slipped through her fingers and fell to the ground.

It-it _couldn't_ be.

Dashing from the spot, Chloe pushed through the crowd and made her way towards a group standing in the corner laughing together. As she drew closer she couldn't believe it despite what was right before her eyes. "LANA?"

Despite the nearly deafening music the girl looked up, eyes widening. "Oh my god."

And then Chloe had an armful of Lana Lang.

"I can't believe it!" Lana held on tightly. "We were so worried! You changed your phone number and we couldn't get in contact with you! And then your uncle told us that you'd been sent away and wouldn't tell us anything else….but you're here!"

"And you're here! Why? How?" Chloe pulled away only enough to look Lana in the face.

"Aunt Nell married and moved here. I'm going to Cornwall." Lana smiled up at her. "Oh Chloe, I was so worried about you!"

"Sorry." Chloe dove back in for another hug, holding Lana tightly, relishing the comfort of an old friend, memories of a time in which she didn't have to bathe at ungodly hours to hide the fact that she was a girl, or bind her breasts, or say "dude" every couple of seconds. "I promise to explain every second of craziness to you but I need you to do me a big favor right now without asking why."

"Okay." Lana promised, pulling away slightly once more. "Anything."

"I need you to pretend that I'm your childhood friend…_Cody Lane_." Chloe made a face.

"Cody as in a…_guy?"_ Lana pulled away enough to finally get a good look at Chloe and only now seeming to realize the new haircut and boyish attire. "Oh, this has _got_ to be an interesting story!"

Chloe smiled brightly at her. "It's more crazy than anything else."

"Only you." Lana shook her head, obviously highly amused with this turn of events.

"What's going on here?" A surprising voice asked.

Chloe turned to see Monique of all people watching them intently. "Uh, nothing."

Lana wrapped her arms around Chloe's, hugging her chest to her arm. "Monique, thank you for inviting me to your party. I never would have known Cody lived so close to where I moved."

Monique was a sharp little woman, and her eyes widened. "Oh my god. You're _that_ Lana?" She suddenly sniggered. "Oh, blondie's gonna _love_ this!" And with that she turned and left, heading away from her friends and surprisingly enough towards where Toby, Maria, Duke and Olivia were once more standing and talking.

Chloe frowned, wondering about the comment before shaking her head, returning her attention to Lana. "I can't tell you all the craziness that's going on right now, but can you give me your number? I'll call you and we can get together somewhere quiet and I'll let you in on what's been going on."

"Sure." Lana smiled. "Where's your phone?"

Chloe reached into her jacket and pulled out her cell, handing it to Lana.

The brunette entered her digits before taking a picture of herself and saving it to the phone. "Here."

Chloe sent a curious look towards her group of friends, who were watching her intently. "Oh dear god."

"What?" Lana asked, sending a look towards them as well.

"They think I'm in love with you, so if Monique's gone over there to gossip…they think I'm making a move!" Chloe turned her back on them, highly embarrassed.

"What a tangled web you've woven." Lana blinked, before evilly reaching out to straighten Chloe's jacket. "You need to tell me all in detail tomorrow."

"I will." Chloe promised. "But I better get back to my friends and start some damage control. They're going to annoy the heck out of me now because I was seen with you, hugging you, exchanging _numbers_ with you!"

Lana grinned, surprisingly mischievously, before pressing a kiss to Chloe's cheek. "_That_ is for disappearing on us and making us worry so much."

Chloe shook her head at her friend, unable to keep herself from smiling as she returned to where the others were.

"_She's_ Lana?" Toby pounced on the issue immediately the second she reached the group. "Little Yoda, you have _taste_!"

Duke agreed, giving her a thumbs up. "She seems to like you more than you said she did."

"You hound dog you!" Toby went once again for the hair.

It was _always_ the hair!

Chloe used Duke's massive body as a shield. "Seriously, stop picking on the short dude. It's not cool."

"I'm not picking on you! This is brotherly pride! It's something you wouldn't recognize considering you've got pure _sisters_." Toby assured her before turning to Maria and Olivia, who'd both been extremely silent. "Didn't she look like she was really into our little man? His Juliet finally is interested in our Lil Romeo!"

"Stop referring to me as Little or Lil!" Chloe honestly didn't care, but it was a way to move the issue away from Lana.

"Embrace it Little Yoda." Toby grinned playfully.

"Dance with me." Olivia grabbed Chloe's hand and pulled her out into the dance floor in time for a slow song to come on.

Chloe stood there awkwardly for a moment. "I don't know how to slow dance."

Especially not as a boy.

"That doesn't matter." Olivia declared with odd determination, coming closer and wrapping her arms around Chloe's neck, resting her cheek against her chest. "Just put your arms around me and follow my lead."

Gulping, unable to understand why she felt so nervous all of a sudden, Chloe wrapped her arms around Olivia's tiny waist, following the girl's subtle movements when she began swaying to the music.

They swayed in silence, Chloe finding it surprisingly easy to fall into this rhythm.

She didn't notice a smirking Monique talking to Duke, who went still, expression hurt.

She definitely didn't notice Toby's eyes widening in shock as he turned towards Maria and asked her something which she refused to answer.

"Your heart's racing." Olivia commented softly, knowing what she was talking about considering she was resting her cheek above it.

"I'm scared I'm gonna step on your toes." Chloe tried for a joke.

Olivia tightened her hold and turned her head so that it was facing Chloe, her breath bathing the short-haired girl's neck.

Goosebumps filled her as that warm breath hit her skin, causing Chloe to close her eyes in shock at the pleasurable sensation.

"Are you in love with her?" Olivia's voice was soft, hesitant.

"Lana?" Chloe asked, trying to ignore the fact that those lips were nearly brushing against her neck. "No. We're very good friends. That's all."

"She matches your type perfectly." Olivia sounded nearly bitter. "Down to your last requirement."

Now that she thought about it, Lana kinda _did_ fit her 'type' pretty perfectly.

"She's in love with my best friend, Clark." Chloe didn't understand why she felt the need to make Olivia understand this. "She loves me like a sibling. She never will love me in any other way."

There was a pause, and then Olivia rubbed her cheek against Chloe softly. "Her loss."

Chloe smiled at that, tightening her hold on her dancing partner.

They continued to dance in silence until the song changed to a more upbeat one, and then returned to the group.

Immediately Chloe noticed something. "Where's Duke?"

"He uh, had to go." Toby wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Is he okay? Who did he catch a ride with? He came with us!" Chloe was immediately worried.

"He's _fine_." Monique snorted, seeming far too amused for some reason. "He just needs a little _alone_ time."

"He also, uh, took my car." Toby flinched.

"How are _we_ getting home them?" Olivia frowned, arms wrapped around Chloe's.

"You're not." Monique sighed, seeming quite put upon. "You can crash here for the night, a lot of these people are since it's friday. Tomorrow you can hitch a way back to Illyria with Sebastian."

Chloe's eyes widened in horror.

_What_?

Toby passed her a beer. "So drink and be merry!"

Chloe may have drunk more than she should have.

That was the only reason she could give for what happened much later that night.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

The pain of having slept with her chest binder was what awoke the blonde later the next day. For a moment she was confused, disorientation magnified by the pain. All she wanted to do was unwrap her chest and give it the break it deserved. The blonde sat up in bed, and reached under her shirt, beginning to undo the binding, when she realized that she wasn't in her bedroom, and wasn't alone either.

There, lying next to her, leg curled around hers, was a softly snoring Olivia Lennox…

…whose underwear was on the floor.

Chloe's eyes widened in shock and horror.

No way!

She'd escaped to the bathroom, locked it, and bathed, her chest relieved to finally have the binding off. A part of her wished she could get away with leaving it off but the blonde knew that she'd never be able to get away with it.

And anyway, it could all very well be blown thanks to whatever the heck had happened to her last night!

It wasn't that she didn't remember…because the eternal flush on her face betrayed she did…it was just that Chloe didn't understand exactly how or why it'd happened. She couldn't really even make out how it'd started!

But she was horrified with herself.

Not only had she betrayed Duke's trust…but she'd basically had…with Olivia…while the girl thought she was a guy!

And even though only hands and lips had been involved...

...this was just so messed up!

Chloe cringed, hiding her face in her hands in shame.

This needed to _end_!

The blonde took in a deep breath and unlocked the bathroom door, to find Olivia on the bed, awake, sitting up and looking confused and hurt.

Oh dear god. She remembered.

Olivia looked up at the movement in the doorway, pulling the sheets higher up despite the fact that she was still wearing her dress.

Chloe hesitated in the doorway, not sure how to handle this.

"You're a girl." Olivia whispered, close to hyperventilating. "Why are you a _girl_?"

Chloe flinched, knowing she didn't have a good explanation.

Her family was _insane_.

"I've always been a girl." She leaned against the doorframe, hugging herself, unable to look at the other female. "When my father was killed I went to live with my uncle only to find the mother who'd abandoned me there. They made me take on this identity and go to Illyria as a boy without any other explanation than that it was 'necessary'."

"You don't actually expect me to _believe_ that!" Olivia cried.

"Why would I make that up?" Chloe wanted to know. "And anyway, if I didn't have adults behind this _how_ do you think all the fake identity paperwork were accepted by the school?"

Olivia frowned at that one, unable to deny that.

"I'm sorry…I never meant to…" Chloe groaned, covering her face. "I don't know what happened last night! I'm supposed to be helping you hook up with _Duke_ and then I-and I never meant-I didn't want to hurt anyone and I can't understand what happened!"

"That's what happens when you pretend to be a _guy_ and treat everyone around you like a fool!" Olivia's voice wobbled with tears as she got up from the bed. "I won't tell anyone what I know…but I'm going to find my own way back home." And with that, she left.

Chloe watched the door slam shut behind her, and closed her eyes tightly as she slid down the doorframe to the ground.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"What do you mean you don't want me to help you with Olivia anymore?" While Chloe was relieved, she couldn't be more confused as she stared up at the much taller guy.

Duke sighed, appearing quite sombre. "I realized she doesn't like me like I like her."

Chloe bit on her bottom lip. "But if she _knew_ you…"

Sure, guilt over her betrayal of Duke's trust might be the reason why she was fighting this.

"Nah." Duke gave a sad smile, shaking his head…before finally giving a genuine smile. "But if you could maybe arrange a date for me with your sister Lucy, I _might_ be able to forgive you."

Forgive her?

Chloe decided not to question that, and grinned. "I'll see what I can do."

She had a feeling it wouldn't be hard to get Lucy to agree to this.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Olivia ignored and avoided her, and when she absolutely couldn't, like in Chemistry, the conversation was merely about whatever they were doing academically.

Chloe figured it was better than she deserved considering the other girl had made good on her word and hadn't told anyone about Chloe's deep dark secret.

It didn't mean that the girl in boy's clothing didn't wish it was different though. In the absence of their friendship she realized just how much she'd looked forwards to their Chemistry together, to the jokes shared, the smiles sent, the way she could just _talk_ to Olivia without feeling worried that she wasn't sounding 'manly enough'. She missed the way Olivia used to pay close attention, listening intently, a tender smile always on the edge of her lips. She missed the way the beautiful blonde would open up about herself and her family.

She missed…she missed _Olivia_.

But Chloe had messed things up way too badly to ever expect to go back to how they were, so she kept her head down and made sure to stay far away from the other blonde to keep from bothering her more.

She also concentrated on prepping Duke, getting him mentally ready for the upcoming date with an eager Lucy.

"Dude, I can't do this!" Duke hyperventilated as he paced the room, dressed up and ready to leave. "Your sister is _hot_! She's just doing this out of pity! I'm going to make a fool os myself and-!"

"_Duke_!" Chloe stood, going to the jock and slugging him on his arm, something she realized worked with him. "You are _hot_."

Duke's eyes widened, his voice a squeak. "Excuse me?"

"You are hot, an athlete, _and_ you're probably one of the nicest people _alive_." Chloe glared at him, unable to take someone so awesome like him doing this to himself. "My sister _likes_ you. She doesn't do pity dates. She _likes_ you! So you owe it to her to give this a chance without flaking out on her!"

From his bed, Sebastian grinned. "She's right, roomie. You're not the ugliest guy out there, and Lucy was flirting _big time_ with you. Everything will be fine."

"And Lucy will most probably hold up the conversation, so you're good on that department." Chloe encouraged, having warned Lucy about Duke's awkwardness…which the brunette had remembered from the last time and found "adorkable". "Just enjoy yourself, Orsino, and treat my sister well."

That sounded like something a brother would say, right?

Apparently it was, because Duke straightened and nodded. "Definitely. You know I will."

Chloe smiled.

Duke cleared his throat. "Uh, so what's with you and Olivia lately? Have you two been fighting?"

Sebastian looked up from his guitar. "I noticed that too actually, and Andrew says you're not getting texts from her all the time anymore." He strummed some strings. "According to him you've been getting messages from _Lana_ instead."

Duke frowned. "Are you two getting back together?"

"We were never together to begin with." Chloe reminded, hedging the issue.

"According to Monique, you two are going to be spending next weekend together." Sebastian insisted. "Toby's considering calling you Little Cassanova."

Of course he was.

Duke turned towards her. "Things are getting serious!"

Chloe was going to have to talk to Lana about telling things to _Monique_ of all people. "It's not like that."

"Why not?" Sebastian asked a very good question.

"It just…isn't." Chloe growled, running her hands through her hair, which needed a new cutting. She was getting too many "Bieber" comments lately.

Thankfully it was time to see Duke off, and with a playful joke about what she'd do to him should he hurt her "sister" (referencing some of the many tortures of the movie which had scarred them all) Chloe sent him off.

She and Sebastian stood by the window, watching as below Duke got onto his motorcycle and rode away.

"You know, if you need anyone to talk to, I'm here." Sebastian surprised her by saying.

"I'm not _that_ worried." Chloe scoffed. "This is _Duke_ we're talking about. It's _Lucy_ I should be worrying will take advantage of _his_ virtue."

"I mean, I mean about the _other_ thing." Sebastian sighed, turning to face her. "That night at the party you got pretty drunk at one point and Monique and I realized that our suspicions were right. You're a girl."

Chloe froze, turning towards him in horror.

"She won't tell anyone, if anything this knowledge makes her feel superior to everyone." Sebastian assured Chloe quickly. "And I haven't told anyone, and I _won't_. But I'm guessing the reason why you and Olivia aren't…is because she found out."

Chloe couldn't keep the tears away as she nodded.

Sebastian, used to dealing with teenaged girls thanks to his girlfriend and twin sister, motioned for her to sit on his bed. "Kleenex?"

"_Thank you_." Chloe followed him and sat down, grabbing the box he offered, refusing to think what other uses they could have had for it.

Sebastian sat down next to her, hesitating a second before rubbing her back.

Her story just came blurting out.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Lana's new uncle was a mischievous man with a mustache who had apparently known Chloe's uncle from the army. He'd been quite unfazed when she'd shown up in tomboyish glory, having announced his knowledge of this "family tradition" and seemed quite in approval of it. According to the man it made for better spies, able to impersonate whomever, no matter the gender, and that he applauded Sam for his unconventional yet very innovative ways. He'd also commented on being surprised that Moira had let Chloe join in on the "family tradition" since she'd retired from the army during her pregnancy.

That was the first Chloe had ever heard about her mother being connected somehow to the army.

Aunt Nell wasn't quite so comfortable with the cross-dressing girl in her home, yet she kept her peace and stayed in the kitchen.

"I don't really blame her." Chloe admitted as she and Lana sat in the mall, drinking shakes as they watched passersby. "I mean, I think they think I'm lesbian and having a secret affaire with you."

"I think my virtue's safe with you." Lana giggled, before noticing her expression. "What is it?"

Chloe sighed, and told her friend about the confusing event that'd happened with Olivia the night of Monique's party.

Lana listened to everything, to Chloe's worries and guilt and confusion and her stark feeling of missing Olivia, and then she cleared her voice softly. "Chloe? Have you considered that you actually _like_ her? Romantically?"

"Yeah." The blonde admitted in a squeaky voice, refusing to look up from her shake. "But it doesn't matter. I betrayed her. I-I can't believe-she has every right never to forgive me! I mean! I took _advantage_ of her friendship and-!"

"Well, to be perfectly fair, from what you've told me I think she liked you back…or Cody you at least." Lana sighed, reaching out to place her hand on Chloe's. "It's why she's so hurt. She sounds like she _really_ liked you…and I saw how she pulled you out onto the dance floor after you went back to them. She was jealous. Of _me_." Lana's lips twitched in amusement. "If anything, _she_ might have taken advantage of _you_ too. She must have realized by now how oblivious you are to romantic interest, and thought that with the help of alcohol she could get you to loosen up maybe."

"Olivia wouldn't have done anything like that to me." Chloe frowned, realizing how defensive she felt on the other girl's behalf. "You just don't understand, Lana, because you don't know her. But Liv's sweet and cute and innocent and _nice_. There's no way that she'd ever do that." Chloe hung her head low. "There's no way that she'd ever do to me what I did to her that night. And she has every right to hate my guts right now."

Lana sighed, obviously hating to see her friend so hurt. "When can you go back to being yourself again?"

"I talked to mom on the phone and she said I have to finish the school year." The blonde shook her head. "She says the same thing your uncle did, about this being a family tradition thing and that if I'm to have a larger, more intimate position in her family I'm going to have to go through this hazing."

"That's just harsh." Lana made a face. "You shouldn't have to pass _tests_ to be accepted into your own family."

Chloe shrugged, throwing the rest of her shake into a nearby garbage bin, leaning forwards and resting her elbows on her knees. "I can pull this off. I just don't want to." She took in a deep breath. "So far Olivia, Sebastian and Monique know. The others I'm sure I can keep fooled, but it makes me feel icky, knowing that I'm keeping such a big secret from them."

"They'll understand in time if they're your real friends." Lana assured. "I mean, look at Sebastian. He figured it out and he's keeping your secret."

Chloe smiled at the reminder. "That's true."

Lana smiled back at her, reaching up to play with her hair. "You remind me of Justin Bieber with this haircut."

Chloe groaned, turning to face her with a pout. "That's what they're calling me at school you know, "Bieber". I need a haircut."

"But I like this!" Lana complained, voice tinged with laughter.

"_Lana_!"

"You know you like it!" Lana giggled, continuing to play with the blonde hair.

"_Cody_!" Another voice broke into the moment, causing both girls to turn and see a group of girls from Illyria approaching, Olivia pale and following behind with a worried looking Maria.

"Hey girls." Chloe kept her gaze on the front three, avoiding even looking in Olivia's direction. "What'cha doing on Cornwall territory?"

"You know sports rivalry can never defeat a good sale." Jana grinned.

Suzie pouted at Lana. "Who's she?"

Lauren flicked some of her long blonde hair behind her shoulder. "I heard your conversation you know. You are _not_ cutting your hair."

"I agree!" Suzie made a face. "It's _cute_."

Chloe pouted. "I don't _want_ to be cute."

Jana's shrewd gaze went to Lana. "So _you're_ the girlfriend everyone says he's been hiding."

Lana raised an eyebrow before smiling serenely at the girls. "I'm so glad to finally meet some people from Cody's school. He's always talking about everyone so fondly." She stood, gazing at Lauren's shirt. "That's so pretty. It matches your eyes."

And immediately Lauren was won over.

Chloe sat on the bench, watching as the three girls in the front congregated around Lana and began chatting happily.

She felt an intense gaze on her but refused to look in Olivia and Maria's direction.

It fascinated her how good Lana was with her own sex, how she knew exactly what to say and do to have everyone tripping all over her.

The only time Chloe had _ever_ been somewhat popular with her own sex was when she was pretending to be a boy.

"You got that _here_?" Lana's eyes widened. "In which shop?"

"Come." Lauren grinned. "We'll take you there."

"Great!" Lana smiled brightly, turning to Chloe. "Let's go!"

And maybe this was why Chloe wasn't popular amongst her own sex.

The thought of shopping _didn't_ make her eyes twinkle like Lana's…instead…it sounded quite boring.

"You guys go on ahead." Chloe stood, running her fingers through her hair. "I'm going to get a haircut."

"But _why_?" Suzie moaned.

"It's _his _hair guys." Maria surprised her by speaking up. "He can cut it if he wants to."

"Thanks." Chloe sent a quick look in the brunette's direction before turning to Lana. "Call me if you need anything?"

Jana and Suzie made silly love-sick noises.

Lauren rolled her eyes. "We'll take care of your girl, Cody, even if she _is_ from Cornwall."

And with that they hurried away to shop for whatever it was that had caught Lana's eye.

Rolling her own, Chloe snorted and shucked her hands into her leather jacket's pocket, making her way towards the hair salon she'd seen on a lower level.

"How much longer do you plan on keeping this up?"

Chloe nearly tripped in shock, turning around to see that Olivia hadn't left with the others, and was instead behind her, eyes narrowed.

"Uh, till the end of this school year." She replied, uneasy and unsure as to why the girl was speaking with her. "Mom won't let me out of it until then. And even then she's disappointed that I want out so badly."

A ripple of emotions crossed Olivia's features as she stared at Chloe. "I don't understand this whole situation."

"I don't either." Chloe lowered her gaze, taking in a deep breath. "But I want you to know that I'm _really_ sorry and I never meant to hurt you."

Olivia lowered her gaze, silent.

Silence reigned between them, awkward and cold.

Chloe sighed as she pulled a strand of hair out of her face and behind her ear. "You should probably catch up with them before they wonder where you've disappeared to." She turned and began walking away again, relieved and grateful that Olivia hadn't thrown her apology in her face. The girl in boy's clothing doubted that things would ever be the same between them, but maybe this time she didn't have to feel so ashamed and avoid the other girl.

There were hurried footsteps and then Olivia fell into step with her, gaze cast down. "Halfway through it I realized…I mean…there was nothing down there."

Chloe froze and turned to look at the longer haired woman.

"But I still went through with it. I pushed my shock out of the way…and the alcohol helped _a lot_." Olivia gulped, face and neck dark red. "As did the fact that I'd already cum twice and was about to cum again."

Chloe's face went red and she was unable to look at Olivia for completely different reasons than mere seconds ago. "I don't really remember much, just instances I think."

Olivia nodded, gaze on her shoes, before she cleared her throat. "So. Haircut. Huh?"

Relieved for the change in topic, and confused as to why exactly they were talking to begin with, Chloe nodded. "I'm sick of being teased about looking like a girl."

Olivia's expression was hilarious. "But you are…you know..."

"I know. You know. Other's aren't supposed to." Chloe replied, her smile genuine as she shook her head, unable to believe that she was conversing this openly with Olivia again.

"You're not going to…I don't know…do a crew cut or anything drastic like that right?" Olivia made a face.

Chloe shook her head. "I was thinking maybe an Ivy League cut?"

"_Oh god no_." Olivia shook her head rapidly, seeming quite horrified at the very thought.

"Please Olivia, don't hold back, tell me what you _really_ feel." Chloe laughed.

"It's just-I've always really liked your hair." Olivia looked away, obviously still somewhat uneasy. "What about a skater cut?"

"I need something a _little_ more masculine. I'm pushing androgynous as it is." Something which she really kinda liked…but she needed to enhance the "masculine" if she wanted to get the boys (especially Toby) off her back.

Olivia began naming off male celebrities whose hairstyles were either too long or cute for Chloe's purposes, but she listened to them nonetheless all the way to the salon. She was still debating with Olivia when her time came, and the debate soon included their hairdresser, who proved their salvation as he finally suggested one that he assured her was quite masculine, but yet wouldn't sacrifice so much of her hair…and wouldn't involve shaving anything off…which was something he'd promised Olivia.

In the end Chloe had to admit that they'd done the right thing leaving her hair in the professional's hands, and she praised him as she got up to pay.

"No problem." He winked at Olivia. "Keep a hold on her. She's cute." He smirked. "If she'd have been a boy I would have gobbled her up."

Chloe had to admit it, she was embarrassed yet utterly flattered. "We're just friends."

It also unnerved her that he knew without a doubt that she was a girl.

He looked between them. "Pity."

They left the salon in awkward silence, neither looking at the other, instead intent on everything and everyone else around them.

"What's your name?" Olivia suddenly asked in a soft voice.

The girl in boy's clothing turned to look at her in surprise, before her gaze went to her comfortable shoes. "Chloe."

"_Chloe_." Olivia whispered. "It's pretty."

"Thanks." Chloe shucked her hands into her leather jacket's pockets.

"There you guys are!" Suzie's voice reached them, and they turned to see the girls returning with multiple shopping bags in their hands. "We thought we'd lost you!"

"Yeah." Lauren looked between them. "How funny you end up here, Liv. I thought there was a bathroom on the other floor."

So a bathroom break had been Olivia's excuse to leave the herd?

"It wasn't sanitary." Maria came to her friend's rescue. "We'd gone in there earlier and it was _horrible,_ the whole place had this rotten scent."

"Ewwww." Jana shook her head.

Lana looked between them, curious, her gaze going to Chloe.

Chloe nodded and smiled.

Lana smiled brightly and came towards her. "You look so _cute_."

"_Lana_." Chloe groaned as Suzie, Jana and Lauren admitted they actually liked the haircut.

"So _handsome_ then." Lana laughed, running her hair through Chloe's styling it.

Olivia looked between them before biting the inside of her cheek and lowering her gaze.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Hey." Olivia gave her a little smile during Chemistry when she arrived to their table.

Chloe tried ignoring the way her heart raced and just gave a smile in return, relieved beyond words by the fact that Olivia seemed to have forgiven her enough to try and salvage their friendship. "Hey."

"I need to talk to you." Olivia went straight to business, leaning closer.

Curious, Chloe reciprocated the action, failing to notice Duke and Sebastian sharing looks at this new development. Even Andrew and Toby were watching from their tables. It wasn't a secret that they'd all noticed Chloe's estrangement from Olivia lately.

"It's Malcolm." Olivia made up a face. "He's been asking me out lately and it's annoying. I've always had a good excuse to turn him down without being really rude but I haven't lately, so when he asked me last night I told him I couldn't because I already had a boyfriend."

"Oh." Chloe's gaze lowered before she cleared her throat and shook her head, gaze returning to the pretty blonde. "I didn't realize-I mean-." She scratched her cheek, pursing her lips. "Who's your boyfriend?"

Olivia gazed at her for a second, worrying her bottom lip, before answering. "You are."

"_Huh_?" Chloe's eyes widened.

"It's a kill two birds with one stone situation." Olivia declared. "We're scratching each other's back here. I'm keeping your secret and helping you continue with this little charade…and you keep Malcolm away from me. It's win win."

Chloe stared at Olivia, eyes narrowing in confusion as she studied her face. "Liv…you're asking me to pretend to be your boyfriend."

"I'm asking you to _be_ my boyfriend." Her voice lowered, as did her gaze. "If you only pretend it won't fool anyone."

Confused, Chloe wished she could see Olivia's blue orbs so she could judge this situation better…but she realized that she owed it to the girl.

Plus…it didn't sound half bad.

And that worried her slightly.

"Okay then." The girl in boy's clothing feigned casualness as she shrugged. "I'll be your boyfriend and I'll make sure to keep Malcolm far away from you."

"Good." Olivia grinned suddenly, brightly, as she looked up at her. Her gaze then narrowed. "He's watching us again."

Chloe turned to look at the guy who sat in the table behind her, when Olivia reached over and grabbed the front of her lab coat, pulling her towards her in a surprising kiss which left her shellshocked and _warm_.

Murmurs immediately burst out from their classmates.

"GET A ROOM!" Someone laughed.

"I _knew_ there was something between those two!"

"Little Yoda For The Win!"

Their teacher was hardly amused.

Chloe and Olivia pulled away, and the short-haired blonde hated that she was blushing scarlet, staring at the smile on Olivia's face, feeling like she was in a trance.

Her mind was only able to process one reaction...

..._wow_.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

"Is this okay with you?" Chloe leaned in the doorway.

Duke held a soccer ball in his hands and smiled. "I already knew she liked you."

Chloe's eyes widened as she pushed away from it. "Huh?"

"That night at Monique's party? I realized I didn't have a chance." Duke admitted with a sigh. "The only reason I didn't pound your face in was because I realized you were just as blind as I was about her _real_ feelings."

Chloe closed the door behind her and leaned against it. "Oh."

"Plus…I _really_ like your sister." Duke's smile went adorkable.

Chloe smiled brightly. "Tell me more."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

Chloe leaned on the bleachers, watching Duke and the others practice. She'd agreed to meet Sebastian there so that they could all go out to Cesario's and eat after practice was over. It was _supposed_ to be a 'boy's night out' but Sebastian had texted to warn that Monique had decided she was coming and that she was bringing two friends along with her whom he thought could double with Toby and Andrew. It was obviously quickly turning into a couple's night, and so Chloe had taken it upon herself to text Lucy and invite her along, which her cousin had been more than happy to agree to. She'd then hesitated only a second before texting Olivia as well, letting her know the plans just in case she was interested.

Things were still in their new stage, and Chloe didn't know exactly how this was supposed to work. Were they only 'together' whenever they knew Malcolm would be around or was this a fully detailed charade with lots of witnesses? She really needed to talk to the blonde about these things and settled the ground rules so that she didn't accidentally cross a line and make Olivia uncomfortable.

Sensing movement, Chloe turned to see Olivia making her way up the bleachers towards her. "Hey."

Olivia didn't answer, only hurried her pace up the bleachers and then once she was in Chloe's row she straddled her, pressing her mouth to hers in a searing kiss before Chloe could even sputter in surprise.

Opening her mouth to the kiss, Olivia slid her fingers through Chloe's hair, tightening her hold. She whimpered into the kiss as Chloe's hands went to her hips after a moment's hesitation.

Kissing Chloe with desperation, desire, _urgency_, Olivia pulled closer and ignored the catcalls from the field as the soccer team finally noticed them.

"Oi!" The coach called up. "This isn't some motel! Break it up!"

Olivia finally pulled away, staring into Chloe's shocked yet dark green eyes. "I think I like you."

Chloe's hands were still on her hips, her breathing erratic, a blush climbing up her neck. "I think I like you too."

Olivia grinned, gaze lowering as she cleared her throat. "We'll go slow…this is all so new and confusing." Her gaze rose to Chloe's. "But I _really_ like you."

Chloe stared as her silently before reaching out to cup the back of her head, and brought her in for another, this time slower, kiss.

Things were far from perfect and they'd have a lot of problems they'd have to deal with…

…but for now they allowed themselves this moment.

Undisturbed.

Until the coach called up to them again at least.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-

**Review?**


End file.
